


four nations

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Colors, F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: If only Zuko could see--
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	four nations

First: the blue of winter day. He looks at the ice and can only think of eyes and the ocean. There is nothing else there.

Second: the red of war. Zuko is covered in scars. One is on his face but the one he considers more important is painted across his torso.

Third: the green of destiny. He thinks about a cave and a story he barely remembers. He thinks about lips on his face.

Fourth: the orange of fire. It is in a comet he remembers streaking across the horizon. It is in himself and what he can do; it is in a healing touch against his chest.

But Zuko is colorblind.


End file.
